The Misadventures Of Team STRQ
by OhWellWellWell
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Team STRQ's daily lives while taking care of baby Yang and Ruby. Will be fluffy moments and tons of shenanigans. This is before Team RWBY and there will be angst as well. Rated T. (Family/Humor/Adventure). Taiyang x Raven and Qrow x Summer Pairing.
1. Chapter 1-The Birth Of Yang Xiao Long

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first time doing a collection of stories featuring around Team STRQ. This is about their daily lives before team RWBY where they had to take care of Yang and Ruby. Sorry if I made Taiyang a little bit too 'mushy mushy' and little is known about Summer but I wanted to make her personality similar to Ruby's and supportive of her team. I'll try to keep it close to canon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birth Of Yang Xiao Long**

The clock strikes 2 o'clock in the morning. It was peacefully quiet in the room except for the snores from Taiyang Xiao Long and his wife Raven, both sound asleep. Tai was in a good deep slumber. However, his sleep was interrupted by someone shaking him aggressively. It was followed by a pained moan.

Taiyang groaned in his sleep, turning his body to the side. He faced the wall as he heard a raspy voice whisper his name softly. He ignored it and felt his body begin to shake again faster. "Mmmm... more sugar cookies mom..." he murmured with a snort, rolling over to face his wife.

This time, Taiyang got struck in the stomach as he heard a faint whisper from Raven, "Tai! Tai! Wake up! It's coming!"

The blonde knows it was Raven but refuse to open his eyes as he whispered tiredly, "Who? Who's coming...?"

"THE BABY DAMMIT!" Raven whispered angrily, nudging him forcefully. "My water just broke!"

It took Taiyang's sleep addled brain a few moments to process what she said before it finally hit him. A panicked expression dawned on his face instantly. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Okay, we practiced this." He muttered to himself as he leaped out of the bed and put on a shirt, grabbing a coat for Raven and draping it over her before carefully taking her to the car.

"Just remember the breathing exercises they taught you in the motherhood classes, honey," Taiyang said as he sped down the road toward the hospital.

Raven looked at him angrily. "Oh, you think? I was wondering what I should do since I have a baby coming out of me!" She yelled, making Taiyang flinch.

"I'm sorry I'm just panicking. Here, hold my hand." He said, offering his hand to her, which he immediately regretted when Raven gripped it and nearly broke his fingers.

Her pale face was sweaty as she breathed heavily, her crimson eyes in panic and agony. The young woman was nearly screaming as her moaning became louder. "Please hurry Tai! This baby does not want to wait any longer," she whined, her hand resting on her enlarged stomach. The fact that Raven didn't notice she was crushing his fingers drove him almost to insanity.

"It's alright we're almost there but please sweetheart you're squeezing my hand!" Taiyang said with a wince.

He drove faster for the sake of his lover so she wouldn't have the baby in the car. And for the sake of his fingers, still locked in her iron grip.

And for Taiyang Xiao Long, mornings weren't his best suit. Normally, she would ask Taiyang for favors, but when he wasn't around, she asked her twin brother Qrow or Summer. Now without their help when she was having the baby right at the moment, he didn't know what to do! _'For the love of god, please let me make it to the hospital!'_

* * *

Taiyang finally managed to get them to the hospital, breaking several traffic laws in the process. Finally managing to get his hand free of Raven's grip, he got out of the car, running into the waiting room and retrieving a wheelchair, wheeling it out to Raven. He helped her into it before sprinting back into the emergency room.

"My wife's in labor can I get some help here?!" He shouted, sending the nurses scrambling. They retrieved Raven and wheeled her into the back, one of the nurses motioned for him to follow her, taking him to the delivery ward where they'd taken Raven. As they walked he pulled out his scroll and called Qrow.

After several rings, a very tired and somehow hungover voice answered. "'Cha want? You know how late it is?" Qrow asked.

"Sorry, Qrow I just figured you want to know your niece is on her way, like right now." He said cheerily, knowing it would annoy his brother in law.

There was silence on the other end of the line until finally, Qrow spoke again. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said before hanging up.

Taiyang then dialed Summer Roses' number, the tired woman answering after several rings. "Is it time, is the baby coming?" She asked excitedly. Taiyang smiled to himself, Summer knew the only reason he'd call her this late was because of the baby.

"Yeah, she is, come meet your niece." He said. All he heard was a squeal before the line went dead.

"Okay, Raven, now all we need for you to do is push, breath." One of the nurses said as Raven squeezed, her eyes shutting tight. The doctor did his best to encourage her as she pushed again, a loud pained scream escaping her. It was then that Taiyang entered, wearing a medical gown and mask.

"I'm here sweetie." He said, going to Raven's side and taking her hand, several loud cracks signaling the breaking of his fingers as she squeezed in time with another push. Taiyang's scream of pain was drowned out by Raven's.

Qrow and Summer Rose entered a few hours later, Summer holding a video camera. "How much did we miss?" She said as she began recording, zooming in on Raven and Taiyang's faces. "Tai, your fingers are a weird color." She said as she looked at Tai's pained expression.

"Raven broke them, and they healed wrong thanks to my aura." He said through gritted teeth as Raven pushed again.

"It's so good to see you both. I'm surprised you're sober though little brother." Raven said when the pain subsided.

"Like we were gonna miss our niece being born!" Summer said happily as she moved to Raven's other side.

"You mean _my_ niece," Qrow said, taking a swig of his beer.

One of the nurses gave him a dirty look and snatched the alcohol from him. "You can't have that in here." She ordered, throwing it in the trash and going back to assisting the doctor. He scowled at her, and then at Summer, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's what you get." She said as she filmed the baby as it began to crown. "And yes Qrow, I said our niece. I'm just as much a part of this family even if I'm not actually related to you guys." She added. Qrow rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling his flask from his pocket and taking a swig.

"The baby is crowning missus Xiao Long. I just need you to push a little more." The doctor said, Raven doing her best to comply.

Raven pushed, trying her hardest. Taiyang watched nervously as his hand squeezed Raven's hand in comfort. After several pushes, a cry was heard and Raven relaxed, sighing in relief. The doctor looked over the baby quickly before turning to Raven and Taiyang.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor said, presenting their daughter to them. Raven began crying, thankful that it was finally over and so happy that her baby had been born.

"She's beautiful~" Summer cooed as the doctor handed the baby off to Raven.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord mister Xiao Long?" The doctor asked. Taiyang nodded and took the medical scissors in hand, cutting the cord quickly.

"What is your daughter's name?" Another nurse with a clipboard asked, the birth certificate visible on it.

"Yang," Raven said with a sob. "Her name is Yang Xiao Long." The nurse nodded and scribbled that down.

"She'll burn brighter than the sun. I can feel it." Raven said softly as the nurse wrapped Yang in a blanket and handed her back. Taiyang, his fingers re-broken and set properly, smiled at the bundled baby. "Yeah she will. Our sunny little dragon." He said reaching out and tapping Yang's nose.

"Tai that was terrible." Summer said with a giggle as she zoomed in on all three of them and took a picture.

"That's how Tai is. He can be a bit uh... corny." Qrow said with a smile as Summer chuckled. Qrow leaned in to look at the baby. The infant was sleeping quietly, her pale skin like her mother's yet her hair was blonde like her father's. The baby's eyes struggled to stay awake, though, half opening. "The baby looks... squishy," he commented with a shrug. "But still beautiful."

Raven laughed softly and kissed Yang on the forehead. "I think I can let it go this time." She said, now looking extremely tired. "I think the pain meds are starting to kick in. I also just pushed a baby out of me so I'm understandably exhausted." She continued, her eyes closing.

Taiyang smiled and kissed his wife. "Go ahead and get some sleep Raven. The doctors will look after Yang." He said before moving past Qrow and Summer and walking out of the room, followed by his two teammates.

"Uh Tai, where are your pants?" Summer asked, pointing the Taiyang's back.

He looked at her questioningly before peeking over his shoulder and noticing he was not, in fact, wearing pants. "Huh, well that's embarrassing." He said before continuing to walk to the waiting room. Qrow could only laugh. He rolled his eyes at him in anger. "Knock it off Qrow!"

"Why? It's not every day your best friend walks out of the house without pants." Qrow commented, going toward the door. Before he walked out he paused and looked at him. "Congrats Tai."

Taiyang smiled and plopped into a chair in the waiting room. "Thanks, Qrow," He said as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: First Steps

**Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter two and sorry it took to long to come out. The second semester of college is kicking my butt and have so much homework assignments due this weekend, but I hope you enjoy! In the next chapter, I promise there will be more Qrow x Summer in later chapters and I have this story posted on RWBY Amino app! See you all later in the next chappie~**

 **And thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It was fun making this! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Birth Of Yang Xiao Long- First Steps**

Raven sat on the couch, taking in the silence as she let out a sigh. She minded the quiet in the living room, but that didn't mean she was bored either. Since Taiyang was busy playing with their baby Yang, she could do nothing but watch them like a hawk on a look out. She didn't want to disturb them as she watched Taiyang rubbing his nose on Yang's who laughed happily.

The laughter became louder as Taiyang gently laid Yang on the floor on her back. He was blowing on her belly with his mouth that made peculiar noises to Raven. But the woman couldn't contain her giggle as she covered her mouth at the scene. Taiyang looked at her and smiled, and she felt her heart swell.

He really was a natural at being a parent. She watched as he picked Yang up, laid on his back, and threw her into the air a few inches then caught her. He did this a few times before she threw up on his face. That broke the damn for Raven and she began laughing out loud, clutching her stomach as she took Yang from him.

She watched as Taiyang got up and got a rag from the kitchen to wipe his face. Yang began reaching for him, almost falling off of her lap. "What is it Yang, you want your daddy?" She said, setting her down so she could crawl.

Yang crawled around the table before reaching up and grabbing the edge, pulling herself up. Raven went wide-eyed at the sight. Yang took a clumsy step forward, then another. "Tai, TAI!" Raven called as Yang let go of the table, balancing precariously on her little feet. Taiyang turned around and went as wide-eyed as Raven, pulling his scroll out.

"You gonna walk to daddy sweetheart? Come on, walk to me." Taiyang said, crouching down and extending his hand.

It took a few seconds before Yang began standing up on her feet again, walking to him slowly. Raven winced as the infant fell on her bottom and began to wail and sniffle. Taiyang put his scroll away and picked Yang up. "Don't cry Yang, you took your first steps! That was amazing." He said as Yang began to calm down. "Wasn't it amazing honey?" He said as he walked over to Raven.

Raven got up and hugged Yang and Taiyang together. "Yes, it was amazing. Mommy is so proud of you sweetie." Raven said, kissing Yang's forehead and taking her from Taiyang.

"You go ahead and get dinner started, I'll play with her," Raven said as she sat down in Yang's play area and watched as Yang crawled to her toys. The baby chewed on the yellow rubber duck that made a squeaky noise. Her drool flying everywhere as she slammed it on the ground with fits of giggles.

Raven laughed softly as Yang continued to ruthlessly pummel the innocent toy into the floor before she threw it at the wall, laughing all the while. Raven picked up a stuffed dragon toy and shook it in front of her, the rattle in the dragon's tail catching the baby's attention.

Yang grabbed the toy and shook it a few times before beginning to chew on the dragon's nose. _'Hmmm, she seems to be chewing a lot today.'_ Raven thought.

Curious, Raven removed the toy from Yang's mouth and ran her finger along the babies gums, stopping when she felt something hard scrape against her finger. She ran it back and forth again to make sure before smiling at Yang.

"Tai, Yang's first tooth is starting to come in!" She called to her husband.

"Really, wow, a lot of firsts today huh?" He called back from the kitchen.

"Guess so..." Raven whispered under her breath as she sat Yang back on the floor with the rest of her toys. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television to watch the news.

Her brother Qrow and Summer had been gone on a three-month assignment and were due back any day now. Taiyang and Raven had enjoyed the time alone to look after Yang but they'd started to miss their teammates. Thankfully, there wouldn't be any bad luck this time around from her brother. Raven figured Summer wouldn't leave Qrow out on his own.

A finger tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see Qrow with a wide grin on his face. They heard Summer close the door with a huff before emerging into the kitchen. Furious, she jabbed her twin brother on the arm, her red eyes with anger in them. "Dammit, Qrow! Just knock on the door like a regular human can do!" She shouted.

"Tch, keep your window closed and I won't have to pop up like this." Qrow countered, taking a swig of his beer.

Raven just rolled her eyes and swiped his beer from him, pouring it out in the sink. "I thought I told you to quit." She said, casting an angry glance.

Qrow simply stared at his sister with a deadpan expression before heading to the living room and plopping on the couch. Summer shook her head and hugged her friend and teammate. "It's good to be back." She said.

Raven smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to have you back. I hope Qrow didn't give you too much trouble." She said a with a laugh as Qrow gave her the finger from the living room.

"Not at all! He's been on his best behavior while I was around with him and as team leader of STRQ, I didn't let him have a beer for the rest of our trip." Summer beamed, zooming over to him with white rose petals trailing in her wake. She pinched Qrow's teasingly as he groaned in irritation. Raven could see red coloring his cheeks and tried his best to hide it.

"I hear my favorite pain in the ass and Yangs, favorite auntie!" Taiyang called out as he walked out of the Yang's room with a now clean and ready for bed Yang.

Summer's eyes sparkled and she dashed over to Tai, gently scooping Yang from his arms and holding her gently. "Hi there Yang, did you miss your aunt Summer? Did you?" She cooed at the baby, who was giggling and reaching for Summer's hair.

"Looks like it. And guess who not only is getting her first tooth but took her first steps." Taiyang said pulling out his scroll and showing Summer the video of Yang trying to walk.

"Aww~" Summer squealed as she yanked the scroll from Taiyang and showing Qrow, who smiled despite himself.

As they watched the video again Summer yelped, looking down to see Yang trying to nurse from her.

"Yang that kitchen isn't open yet." She said with a fake pout as she pulled the baby away from her breast.

"You don't mind when I do it, though," Qrow said with a cheeky smile, getting a punch in the arm from Summer. "Qrow!" She said heatedly, her cheeks practically glowing.

"Alright alright. Sheesh." Qrow says with his hands up and picked up Yang and he gave her a smile, walking over to Raven. "Hey there Yang, or should I say, 'hey Firecracker?'" He inquired as Yang laughed again, reaching to pull on his mouth. Qrow did his best to keep his niece from shoving her fist in his mouth, but she was making it fairly difficult.

"Yang doesn't do that, you don't know where it's been," Raven said as she took Yang from her brother, who glanced at Summer and grinned fiendishly.

"You could always ask Summer." He replied bluntly, getting the reaction he wanted.

Raven and Summer both blushed and shouted "QROW!" though they made sure to keep their voices down so they didn't scare Yang.

Taiyang sighed, "Yang doesn't need to hear that."

Raven whispered to Qrow, "She's a Xiao Long after all. All hands... like Tai." She grinned.

Qrow gagged in disgust, "Ewww~ We didn't need to hear that." He covered Yang's ear with his hand.

Raven glared at her brother sharply. "Oh shut up!" she hissed and gave Yang to Qrow again before going over to her husband. Qrow sat Yang down on the floor, helping her to stand on her feet.

"So how was the trip, you guys?" Taiyang said, wrapping an arm around Raven who put her head on his shoulder.

Qrow shuddered at the thought of his sister and brother in law going at it and took a long pull from his flask.

"The trip was alright, just a standard sweep and clear mission. The town was surprisingly big and had plenty of people who wanted to volunteer to help. Luckily we didn't lose anybody." Qrow explained after stowing his flask and wiping the excess alcohol from his mouth.

Summer nodded in agreement, "I made sure everyone was safe. The Grimm seemed stronger than normal, though." She commented, tapping her chin.

"They always seem that way. You said the town was big? Probably quite a few scared families giving them a boost." Taiyang said.

Qrow and Summer nodded, deciding that was the best answer to go with. Raven gave them a noise of agreement. How much worse would the Grimm get? Were there any new type Grimm 'she' created? A gasp snapped her out of her thoughts when Summer pointed at Yang. The infant was standing on her feet, stumbling a bit before she finally managed to stay upright and managed to start walking.

Taiyang immediately pulled his scroll out and began recording, watching his little girl walk on her own for the first time but ready to act if she fell. "This is so incredible." Summer squealed as she also began recording, moving in front of Yang so she had someone to walk towards.

"Come on Yang, come to auntie Summer." she called, holding her hand out much like Taiyang had.

Qrow tilted his head to the side as the baby headed towards him surprisingly. He squatted down and scooped Yang up when she came within arm's length of him, smiling at her as she immediately tried to shove her hand in his mouth.

"You did pretty well for your first lap firecracker. Can't wait to see when you start running." He said to the giggling baby before he set her down and let her walk some more.

Only for her to come right back to him which everyone laughed at. Qrow looked uncomfortable as the attention was on him.

"I wonder how she likes you anyway," Raven mumbled, crossing her arms.

The baby hung on to Qrow's leg and she let out a yawn, her head against him. Qrow scooped her up and held her, the baby leaning into Qrow and grabbing onto his shirt as she fell asleep. He stared at his sleeping niece for a few minutes before walking to Yang's room and putting her to bed.

When he returned he tried not to roll his eyes at the sparkle in Summer's eye or the smiles of his sister and brother in law. "It should be a crime for your kid to be that cute Tai." He said before returning to the couch.

"What do you mean? No one can't escape that adorable face of Yang Xiao Long. She really is her mother's daughter." Taiyang said, hugging Raven who could only blush as he kissed her lips.

Summer gagged at her friends' display of affection and walked over to Qrow. And hugging him tightly. "Maybe we could try for one of our own tonight huh?" Summer said with a wicked smile on her face. That actually made Raven and Tai cover their ears, not wanting to hear them talk about that.


End file.
